Diez en el paraìso
by runningtoofast 95
Summary: La vida tiene varios cambios. Uno de ellos es con Charlie y su dificil relacion con Esme, aunque tambien se contara la historia de los demas. M por el lenguaje, si quieres no leas.
1. Primer día

**Disc****laimer: **Esta saga pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la idea es mía. La canción le corresponde a Julieta Venegas

**Primer día**

Me llamo Charlie Swan, era un humano como cuaquier otro, iba y venía, respiraba, comía, ya sabes, lo que hace un humano normal y corriente.

Fui el hombre más feliz e infeliz dos veces; la primera, cuando conocí a mi maravillosa ex- esposa, Reneé, a quien sigo considerando una de las mujeres más interesantes y hermosas de todo el planeta Tierra. Ella me dejó al año, porque aunque alegaba que le deprimía el clima de Forks, realmente creo que yo la aburría y que, por eso, decidió irse.

Entré en un estado zombie como el de mí querida hija cuando fue abandonada por su novio, años atrás, pero mi depresión fue mucho menor, apenas duró dos meses a lo sumo. Conocí a mis amigos de la Reserva, a Bill y Harry, los únicos dos amigos que sé que me apoyaron hasta el final cuando traté de salir con varias mujeres.

Pasó el tiempo, y con ello, mi depresión. Hasta que por segunda vez, me sentí en las nubes. Mi hermosa hija llegaba de nuevo a la casa, no parecía triste por su decisión, pero se manifestaba un poco melancólica. Quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero Bella era como yo, una persona de pocas palabras que casi no expresa sentimientos.

Los siguientes tres años fueron los mejores de mi vida, aunque tuve mis altibajos. Sobre todo en el primero, cuando Bella me dijo esas cosas sobre Reneé. Lloré como loco, pero supe después, de hecho hace poco, que lo hizo para que a mi no me mordiera un vampiro sádico y desquiciado.

La fatalidad alcanzó un día mi puerta, cuando mí querido nuero me dijo que se casaban, pensé que Bella estaba embarazada, cosa que desmintió rotundamente Edward. Y otra vez lloré mucho tiempo, puesto que me quedaba sólo de nuevo. Ahí conocí a la que sería mi esposa tiempo después, de la que sigo perdidamente enamorado.

Ahora soy un vampiro, han sido dos años maravillosos desde que todo pasó, aunque creo que Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, mi adorada nieta Renesmee, Nahuel, Jake y Rosalie pueden explicarles también cómo ocurrió para que esta nueva familia se formara. Ellos y yo les contaremos todo, desde el principio hasta hoy, dos maravillosos años después.

**É****ste es el prefacio, deja un review y un comment, se te agradece mucho. Gracias a mi beta Dali por ayudarme a hacer la historia de nuevo.**


	2. Dónde estás corazón?

¿Dónde estás corazón?

**Disclaimer: **Esta saga no me pertenece

**Advertencia****(s): **ninguna por el momento.

Camino por el largo pasillo del hospital de Forks, al parecer hoy no hay muchos casos puesto que soy el único que se encuentra aquí. Todos están enterados de mi ''pequeño'' accidente.

Pase al consultorio 188 – me dice el recepcionista -, el doctor Durón lo está esperando.

Gracias.

Lo que me pasó había sucedido esa misma tarde, sólo unas horas atrás. Esta vez, a Harry le dio por cazar en vez de pescar. Al poco tiempo estábamos encaminados en el sendero de caza. Estaba ansioso por atrapar venados.

Mientras aquello sucedía, me pregunté: "¿dónde estás, corazón?" Todo esto porque conocí a una chica agradable en el bar la noche anterior. Al principio, pensé sólo en sexo.

¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté.

Pero pronto me di cuenta de que era una gran chica, sobre todo por su forma de pensar.

Renata.

Me daba la sensación de que ya la conocía de antes, sobre todo por sus ojos y su cabello, un clon de la propia René en pelirrojo.

No advertí que habíamos llegado hasta que Harry me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó -. Pareces zombi.

Nada, solo sigo pensando en la chica de ayer, es que era tan mágica…

Oh, ya olvídala, concéntrate u ocurrirá algo de lo que te arrepientas toda la vida.

Ok – gruñí, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?

Proseguimos nuestro camino, había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que me había recomendado Harry: de pronto, tropezé y caí frente a un oso, llegó a lastimarme el brazo, pero por suerte Harry le alcanzó a dar un tiro en la cabeza antes de que me hiriera más.

¿Puedo decir te lo dije?

No, porque no estaba haciendo lo que tú dijiste que no hiciera, sino que…

Te lo dije – gritó como en los animes japoneses –. Ahora tenemos que ir al hospital. Por favor, hazte un torniquete antes de que mueras desangrado.

Y así fue como pasó todo, doctor – cuento en su consulta -. Por suerte, no sucedió otra cosa.

Ya veo, sólo necesitas unas puntadas y eso es todo.

No sé lo que sucede después de que veo la aguja, pero despierto como unos diez minutos después, le doy las gracias al doctor y salgo felizmente del consultorio. Siento que le doy a una persona al abrir la puerta. De hecho, le doy a la flamante esposa del doctor Cullen.

Lo siento no ví cuando abría la puerta y entonces…

La próxima vez fíjate en lo que haces, pueden pasar cosas realmente malas.

Espero a que salga la señora Cullen de la oficina del doctor y no me doy por vencido hasta que acepte mis disculpas.

Oiga señora Cullen, de veras siento…

Salte de mi vista.

Pero es que señora, no puedo quedarme así, la seguiré hasta que acepte mis disculpas – insisto, ella hace una mueca.

Bueno, ya que tanto insistes, quiero quedarme aquí a platicar contigo – dice mientras inspecciona sus perfectas uñas.

¿Y si mejor vamos a platicar mientras comemos? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Pues bueno, claro. Siento mi falta de cordialidad, por cierto, me llamo Esme, mucho gusto – me tiende una mano, la beso como el caballero que soy. Noto que está muy fría y su piel es muy dura, más que el granito, pero no quiero decir nada.

Charlie, y el gusto es todo mío.

Nos metemos en su coche, un Mercedes. Pone la radio, pero no logro oírr nada, mi mente está puesta en Esme y en su belleza sobrehumana. No sé cómo un pobre diablo como yo puede ir en el coche de una mujer como Esme.

¿Y a qué restaurante quieres ir? Yo invito.

Oh, no, mejor yo invito, no puedo dejar que una dama como tú pague la comida, pero si quieres vamos al restaurante cerca de la comisaría.

Claro, ya sé quién eres, Charlie Swan, me da mucho gusto conocerte por fin, haces una labor social tan buena, siempre te lo había querido decir.

La sangre se me agolpa en las mejillas, me da calor esta mención honorífica a mi persona.

Ay, gracias, pero eso se supone que tengo que hacer, no por nada me pagan.

Llegamos al restaurante antes de que me pueda decir algo. Salgo primero que ella y le abro la puerta. Entramos al restaurante, todos mis compañeros se me quedan viendo extraño, sé lo que piensan: "¿por qué trae a la señora Cullen?" o "la señora Cullen engaña al doctor con el comisario". No me importan estos comentarios, pues sé que sólo es envidia.

Y cuéntame – atrae mi atracción Esme mientras nos sentamos -, jefe Swan, ¿por qué te rompiste el brazo?

Pues no me lo rompí, pero sí me tuvieron que dar puntadas porque un oso me atacó. Ahora yo pregunto, ¿por qué la señora Cullen fue al hospital?

Ah, eso – murmura con una mueca extraña, como de melancolía, pero al instante se recompone –. Porque le tenía que entregar su almuerzo a mi esposo, ay, no sé cómo se le puede olvidar.

Buenas tardes, jefe Swan – se acerca coqueta mi mesera favorita, noto cómo Esme aprieta los puños levemente, como si estuviera celosa, aunque no tiene sentido – ¿Qué va a ordenar?

Lo de siempre, por favor.

¿Y usted, señorita?

Nada, muchas gracias – se aleja Stephanie mientras Esme la sigue con la mirada –. Bueno, ¿en qué íbamos?

¿Por qué no quisiste ordenar nada?

Es que ya comí en mi casa, pero eso no es lo más importante – esquiva el tema -, sigue contándome de ti.

¿Segura? Mi vida es algo aburrida…

No, para nada. De hecho, me resultas muy interesante, y no quiero regresar a mi casa, me aburro como una ostra.

Pasamos platicando toda la tarde sobre nosotros, nuestra vida, nuestros amores de la adolescencia... Se me hace casi como un sueño que Esme esté hablando conmigo. Es una persona tan buena y amable que hace que me enamora inconscientemente. Pronto llegan las siete de la noche y nos tenemos que ir.

Me gustó platicar contigo, Charlie, me gustaría que fuera más seguido. Te invito el próximo viernes a mi casa, ¿vienes?

Claro.

Te doy la dirección – empieza a escribir en un pedazo de papel y como a los dos minutos me hace un perfecto croquis de donde se ubica su casa –. Te estaré esperando – se despide antes de darme un beso en la mejilla que sé que no compromete a nada, pero que hace que se alteren mis hormonas.

Y se va, dejándome con más dudas, qué Renata ni qué nada, aquí esta es el corazón que he buscado desde siempre, aunque me resulte imposible, ya que Carlisle está a años luz de belleza sobre mí. Es como comparar un cuadro de Miguel Ángel con uno de un niño de preescolar. Pero estoy seguro de asistir a esa cita.

**No seas ma****lo, deja un review, se te agradecería muchísimo.**


	3. Inevitable

**Inevitable**

**Disclaimer: **Esta obra por ningún motivo me pertenece y no la uso con fines de lucro, es por puro hobbie. Los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo la idea es mía.

Estoy llegando a la gran mansión de Esme. Es inevitable pensar que ella con tanto dinero pueda ser así de simple con todos. Veo la lluvia caer, el cielo está gris como siempre y siento el bochorno de la vasta vegetación de Forks.

– Llegaste por fin, qué gusto me da volver a verte – dice la hija de Esme, Alice –. Mi mamá te espera en la sala, dice que tiene algo para ti – noto cómo luce en su rostro una sonrisa pícara.

Entro a la casa y aún me parece más magnanima la fortuna de esta familia por todo lo que tienen. Subo a un pequeño cuarto que tiene una escalera y me dirige directamente a la terraza.

Charlie, te estaba esperando. Mira lo que hice, ¿te gusta? –se trata de un cuadro hermoso de Esme y mío que tiene de fondo el bosque y, junto a este, el hospital –. Lo hice porque de veras me ayudó platicar contigo para tranquilizarme un poco. Algunas veces mis hijos resultan alto estresantes.

Te entiendo – me río un poco –. Y me parece hermoso el cuadro, pero nada se compara con tu hermosura – añado ruborizado -. Gracias, aunque no sé qué regalarte yo… Siento que este detalle que has tenido desequilibra un poco la balanza de nuestra amistad

No te preocupes, con tu sola presencia me basta para ser feliz – me da un abrazo y, en vez de sentir el frio de su piel, siento cómo un calor recorre mi cuerpo y siento una especie de electricidad cuando me da un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias Esme, de verdad. ¿Te apetece salir a tomar algo? Es que ya no tengo trabajo que hacer… pero no sé si estás ocupada…

No, de hecho te iba a proponer lo mismo, aunque está mal visto que sea una mujer la que invite a un hombre…

No te preocupes, ya estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿Quieres ir a Seattle?

Claro, con mucho gusto, ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hacer – Esme suspira y no sé por qué siento que parece triste, como si algo le faltara – ¿Sabes?, es inevitable verte y no admirarte. Soportaste lo de Reneé, lo de tu ex y aparte eres jefe de la estación de policía… Simplemente es inevitable.

Gracias Esme – agradezco algo avergonzado -. Aunque tú eres aún más admirable: tú carácter, tu belleza… ¿cómo no admirar eso? Creo que me ganas y con creces. Aunque si tengo que confensar, es inevitable no decir lo hermosa que eres, tu esposo tiene mucha suerte al tener una mujer como tú. Y, ¿sabes? Si me dieran a elegir entre tú o, pongamos un ejemplo, Megan Fox, te eligo a ti. Eres una mujer tan especial… De esas que pocas veces se encuentran y no se deben dejar ir. ¡Cómo me encataría que hubiera mas personas como tú! También que fueras inmortal, mereces serlo. Y tengo que agregar algo, gracias a lo que pasó me siento más lleno, no sé cómo lo lograste, pero haces que mi vida vuelva a tener sentido, aunque nos hayamos visto solo dos veces.

No sé cómo interpretar su expresión: una mezcla entre sorpresa, ternura, amor, un mar aún más extenso de expresiones.

Nos metemos en mi coche con dirección a Seattle. Pongo la radio para evitar el silencio tan incómodo que se está produciendo. Suena un clásico de Shakira.

Oh, Charlie, me encanta esta canción. ¿No la has escuchado en español? Es tan genial, pienso que es aún mejor que esta versión. Creo que esta canción dice muchas cosas sobre nosotros…

¿Por qué? ¿Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños para que no los confundan con montañas?

No – sonríe y se acomoda el cabello para empezar a vocalizar –: Cuando sea, donde sea, estamos destinados a hablar sobre Shakira y tus pequeños pechos en el coche… – nos empezamos a reír sobre las burradas que dice Esme, aun asi, pienso que sí estamos destinados a estar juntos, aunque sea sólo como amigos.

Pasamos un rato cantando las canciones. Mi voz, aunque sé que es buena, es un desastre comparada con la de Esme. Tocan de nuevo otra de Shakira, una mas reciente, Underneath your cloathes. Al momento de cantarla no sé qué nos pasa, pero Esme me agarra la mano y se recarga sobre mi hombro. Me empieza a recorrer de nuevo un tipo de electricidad al momento en el que estrecha mi mano. Nos vemos como si fuéramos novios. Ella se da cuenta de esto y de inmediato quita su mano.

Perdón Charlie –tartamudea, nerviosa –. No sé lo que me pasó…

No importa, de veras, la canción incita a hacer eso.

No, no es eso, yo… no sé lo que me pasó. Yo tengo esposo y no puedo, no sé de veras qué pasó…

Te lo juro, no importa. Te confieso algo, pienso que eso fue un momento lindo que recordaremos de nuestra amistad mientras sigas viviendo aquí, o mientras yo siga viviendo aquí – le doy un beso en la mejilla y después en la otra. Ella hace lo mismo – ¿A dónde quieres ir? Ya estamos cerca

No sé, que tal si vamos al outlet Oberto… hace mucho tiempo que no voy allá.

Pues bueno iremos allá con una condición.

¿Cuál?

Que no te sientas mal por lo que pasó, fue algo que solo sucedió y ya, no hay nada de malo en eso, aparte tengo algo que confesarte, me gustó también a mí. ¿Me lo prometes?

Te lo juro por esta tu Shakira caucásica. Que tiene suerte que tus pechos sean pequeños para que no los confundan con montañas – nos empezamos a reír los dos. Creo que Esme es la medida justa y perfecta para mí, aunque tenga esposo.

___________

Bueno, ya recorrimos un poco el centro comercial. ¿Podemos ir por algo de beber? – dice Esme. Bastante aguanta, por cierto, una hora recorriendo el centro comercial sin cansarse.

Te propongo Starbucks, ¿se puede, oh mi Shakira caucásica?

Si, mi Antonio de la Rua estadounidense.

Llegamos al Starbucks que estaba al otro lado de donde estamos. Ah, los centros comerciales.

Sabes, si es cuestión de confesar, no sé preparar café – le digo a Esme después de un silencio bastante incómodo.

Y yo no entiendo de football, aun teniendo al oso fanático de Emmett.

Creo que alguna vez fui infiel, mis novias no eran lo bastante buenas…

Juego mal hasta al baseball y eso que lo jugamos siempre y jamás uso reloj…

Pues… si es cuestion de confesar nunca duermo antes de diez, aún me siguen acosando las imágenes de Reneé y nadie piensa más en ella que yo – bajo los ojos, me empiezo a sentir mal –. Aunque a ella le de lo mismo

Pues yo no me baño los domingos – me sube la barbilla para que la vea a los ojos–, da tanta flojera después de tener que soportar las mega-fiestas que hacen mis hijos.

Sabes, la verdad es que también lloro una vez al mes, sobre todo si hace frio – me acerco un poco a ella.

Conmigo nada es fácil – sube una ceja muy insinuante –. Ya debes saber, yo creo que me conoces bien – agarra mi mano como lo hizo en el coche.

Sin ti todo es tan aburrido… – empieza a llover muy cerrado, los truenos retumban, las gotas suenan en el techo – Sabes, el cielo está cansado de ver la lluvia caer, es que si de verdad Dios existe yo creo que se aburriría de vivir ahí, solo llueve, llueve y llueve…

Y sin ti cada día es tan parecido como ayer, mis días se hacen tan largos cuando no estás, falta algo.

Y yo no encuentro forma alguna de olvidarla, porque seguir amándola es inevitable, tal vez algún día encuentre a la mujer adecuada.

Pues, ¿sabes? – sonríe de una forma muy extraña –.Siempre supe que es mejor, cuando hay que hablar de dos, empezar con uno mismo, eso también lo sabe Carlisle. Pero el últimamente parece que no lo entiende. Es como si ya no quisiera nada conmigo, siento que se aleja…

Pues ya sabrás la situación – alzo mis hombros –. Aquí todo está peor

Pero al menos aún respiramos – se acerca a mí y se recarga en mi hombro, me ve directamente a los ojos.

Sí, no tienes que decirlo. No van a volver, tal vez Carlisle sí, pero Reneé no, la conozco bien – retumba en mis oídos cómo un rayo cae cerca de aquí.

Pero por lo menos si no regresa Carlisle ya buscaré qué hacer conmigo, tal vez te pida asilo por una o dos semanas mientras me repongo – rodeo la cintura de Esme con mi brazo, la acerco aún más a mí –. Ay, amigo, ¿qué haremos?

Pues decir que el cielo ya se cansó de ver la lluvia caer…

Y tratar que cada día que pase no sea parecido ayer.

Pero no encuentro forma alguna de olvidarla…

Porque seguir amándolos es tan inevitable… – decimos la frase al mismo tiempo. Acercamos nuestras caras y nos besamos, no sé cómo terminamos haciéndolo sabiendo que somos amigos.

¿Sabes?, siempre supe que es mejor, al hablar de dos, empezar por uno mismo, Esme. Siempre he dicho que serías buena psicóloga – de repente me entra de golpe toda la situación, ¡Esme y yo nos hemos besado! Grito como poseso –: Esme, de veras lo siento, nunca quise hacer eso, de veras no sé qué me pasó… Pero te lo juro, no fue mi intención besarte, ya sabes… Tú tienes un esposo y no quiero que pienses que yo trato de hacerte mi amante o algo por el estilo, de veras siento lo que pasó y te juro que no se repetirá jamás, te lo juro por mi vida – hablo muy rápido, aún para mí. Parezco demente, mis ojos están más abiertos de lo normal, casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. Ella da un largo suspiro.

Charlie no te preocupes, fue algo lindo. Y no, no quiero engañar a mi esposo. Dejémoslo en que fue un beso de amistad. Algo muy lindo, por cierto – suena mi celular –.Gracias por la terapia a ti

¿Bueno?

Hola Charlie, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te hablé hace unos meses? Pues bueno, te aviso que pasado mañana me voy contigo… Ya me tengo que ir, necesito ayudarle a empacar cosas a Reneé, te quiero Charlie.

¿Quién te habló? Si se puede preguntar claro está…

Mi hija, no te había dicho, pero se viene a vivir conmigo, y pasado mañana llega… Necesito prepararle su habitación así que ya me tengo que ir. ¿Crees que me puedes ayudar a ordenar su habitación?

Con mucho gusto, sólo tú sabes bien qué soy… Creo que eres el que más sabe de mí. Te quiero mucho.

**Gracias**** a mi beta, que me ha ayudado tanto para hacer esta historia, si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí. Gracias a todos usteden, dejen reviews, gracias a ellos me alientan a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
